Sane
by ga-mei
Summary: A drabble of NejiTen oneshots
1. Hn

Chibi: I had a sudden desire to start my two stories of oneshots, both starring Tenten

Chibi: I had a sudden desire to start my two stories of oneshots, both starring Tenten. One is KankuTen, one NejiTen. This would be the NejiTen one…

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, unless I forget and put it again. I don't own Naruto. I never have. I never will. I know…it breaks my heart too…

National Silence Day: National Silence day is a day when kids/teens stay silent for the entire day, kind of like supporting those who choose to be gay, lesbian, or bi, but get bullied…I'm not sure if that's right though….so don't blame me if I'm wrong… and by the way, this fanfic takes place soon after they are sorted into their three men cells, so they know each other fairly well, but not _that _well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji noticed something that day, as he and Tenten were sparring. She hadn't spoken _one single word_. He knew her. Barely. Something had to be up though. Tenten not speaking is like a store-bought cupcake _without_ the disgusting, thick, icing that he hated.

"Hn…Tenten…you haven't spoke a word." He spoke calmly and coolly when he stopped for her to take a water break, as to not let her notice the curiosity boiling inside of him.

"Hn." Tenten replied, glancing at him slightly, before guzzling the cool and refreshing natural resource.

"Hn?" Neji cocked an eyebrow. Did she just use _his_ word? Though it is not really considered a word…

"Hn." The tone the asian girl used sounded as if to clarify what she had just 'hned'.

Lee walked up to the two. "Hello Tenten! Hello my eternal rival Neji! Isn't this day joyous and youthful?!" He asked, beaming.

"Hn." Tenten replied, giving a small smile.

"Hnnnn…" Neji's 'hn' dragged on, as if he was agitated in some way.

Lee noticed how Tenten had responded with an 'hn', he knew that this was most unlike her. He shrugged it off easily, thinking that that might've been a legitimate answer from her point of view. "I'm going down to Ichiraku's soon to grab some lunch and bring it back here!" Lee exclaimed jubilantly. "I'll grab some for you two as well! What may I get for you?" Lee asked curiously.

"I'll have miso…thanks…" Neji gave Lee a blank look, but Lee could tell that Neji was just as grateful as anyone else, but just let the Shinobi way…in his way of emotions, so didn't show them in order to prove himself worthy.

"Wonderful! What about you Tenten?" Lee asked, turning to the female of the group. He knew Tenten loved ramen a lot; it was her favorite food from Konoha.

"Hn." Tenten had a blank look on her face as well, and neither Lee, _nor_ Neji could read it. Neji's eyes widened slightly at this, and Lee went berserk.

"Tenten?! What is wrong with you?! Have you caught Neji-itus?" Lee exclaimed, referring to Neji's lack of normal vocablulary.

"Hn." Tenten responded with an 'hn' as well.

"Tenten?!" Lee was getting even more worried.

"Hn." This was Tenten as well.

"TENTEN?!" Lee was officially scared. "What is wrong, the youthful blossom of our trio?!" he practically screamed.

"Lee!" Neji had to raise his voice in order for the taijutsu specialist to hear him. "Tenten is fine! Just…get her pork, okay? I'll find out what is wrong with her."

Lee's mouth hung open. "Neji! That is the most you've said in a week! Oh! How the world is crumbling down on top of all of our youthfulness!"

"Lee! Just go." Neji's eyes slightly darkened, not too happy about Lee's outbursts and somewhat ashamed of his own sudden outburst.

Lee nodded, absorbing every word Neji had said, and ran off in the direction of the ramen bar.

Neji turned to Tenten. "Why won't you say anything other than 'hn'?" he asked blankly, staring at her with his pale, lavender eyes.

Tenten stared him directly in the face, and replied. "Hn."

Neji sighed. "I suppose I'll have to find a way to get you to speak again." He gave her a small smirk.

"Hn?!" Tenten's eyes widened, the chocolate orbs begging him to not use physical force. _Oh please don't hurt me! I just decide to take part in National Silence Day, and I could end up dying! _She thought dramatically. _Please let Neji take mercy on me!! I don't want to be killed by a cute guy! _Tenten knew very well that Neji was attractive, but refused to ever go fangirl on him. Those fangirls were…well…they sent shivers down her spine. How they dressed. How they acted. How they laced themselves around the hot Konoha boys, earning titles like 'slut' and 'whore'.

Neji could read Tenten like a book. "I'm not going to hurt you." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "If you were a fangirl on the other hand…" he watched the Chinese girl sigh in relief. At that moment, Neji found himself taking in Tenten's image, his eyes staring at her feet, and slowly rising up, watching her legs curve into her hip, then waist, her curvy chest, and finally, her soft, friendly face. He realized she had just caught him checking her out, and looked down, embarrassed.

"Hn?" Tenten asked questioningly, as if to ask 'why me?'

Neji felt a sudden urge wash over him. He groaned. He could sense Tenten giving him a concerned look. Neji looked at her, and sighed. "C'mere Tenten." He motioned for her to step over, and she did obediently. He gently took her hand in his, and gave it a squeeze, before bringing it up to meet his lips. Tenten turned a red even crayola had not yet managed to turn crayon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: I know Neji is very OOC in this first oneshot, and I hope to keep him in better character after this fanfic. This is basically the starting point. All the fanfics take place after this.


	2. Dance

Chibi: This is chapter 2 of Sane

Chibi: This is chapter 2 of Sane. For each fanfic, I will go to a random word generator and use the word coming off of it. Today's word is…..dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Konoha Shinobi Ball only came once a year. It was where, for that day, no shinobi had any missions, and they would be able to attend a ball later that night. A shinobi was not required to bring a spouse or a kunoichi, but it wasn't prohibited.

Tenten sat in the Yamanaka home, with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino of course. This year, Ino had been in charge of the wardrobe, hair, and makeup, seeing as it had been Sakura's job the year before that.

"Here you go Tenten!" Ino handed Tenten a dress. Tenten was almost afraid to look, but saw that she had nothing to fear. It was a Chinese dress, yes, but it was magenta. In normal cases, Tenten would've been furious, but let it slide, because she enjoyed the gold colored accents and designs put in. Tenten glanced at the other girl's attire.

Sakura had been given a lovely turquoise kimono, with emerald colored designs and obi/sash. Hinata had received a yellow kimono, with dark blue colored designs and obi/sash. Ino on the other hand wore a purple Chinese dress, with ice blue colored accents and designs.

"Wow Ino. I have to admit…this isn't that bad of a choice in clothing." Tenten stripped down to her underwear in front of the kunoichi's she considered her long lost sisters and stepped into the dress, pulling the soft silk onto her body. She buttoned up the top buttons.

The other three followed her lead, and Ino finished first. The blonde and the Chinese quickly helped Sakura and Hinata with their kimono's seeing as they were much more difficult to put on. Ino and Sakura finished first, and ran over to Ino's vanity to put on makeup, something they probably should've done before. As Tenten was tying Hinata's obi into a nice fluffy bow, she heard Sakura shriek.

"Aiii! No!!" Sakura wailed, feeling around her chest.

"Sakura…what are you doing." Ino asked, somewhat scared of the answer from her friend who was grouping her own chest.

"I dropped my lip gloss!" Sakura wailed.

Ino quickly ran around Sakura and untied the obi as quick as a flash. Sakura then rustled her kimono to get the lip gloss out. When she did, the two burst into giggles.

"I'm all sticky now." Sakura complained.

"Yeah…but you smell like cotton candy!" Tenten brought up the bright side.

"You should probably take a quick shower Sakura chan." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, this is gonna sound gay or something, but you two should take those off until you have your makeup on…to avoid the little stunt I just did." Sakura smirked, warning the two, before disappearing into Ino's bathroom. Ino had put her own makeup on with no flaws, and Tenten and Hinata quickly changed into simple robes, while Ino applied makeup that went well with their clothes and styled the girls hair.

When Sakura came out, she faced a Tenten with waves cascading down just past her shoulders, and side bangs, along with a very minimum amount of gold eye shadow and a good amount of black eyeliner. Hinata on the other hand had her long hair in two low pigtails, along with a normal amount of blue eye shadow and mascara. Ino had long curled locks, and purple eyed shadow, accompanied with mascara as well. As Sakura changed back into her freshly washed kimono in her recently bathed body, she found Tenten tying her obi into a fluffy bow, and Ino directing her into a chair. Hinata came behind her with a flat iron as Ino and Tenten applied mascara and gold eye shadow. She was about to protest when they promised they wouldn't drop lip gloss down her kimono. Hinata tied Sakura's hair into a twisted ponytail, and stepped back. All three girls smiled at Sakura's image.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four girls entered the large party tent, which accommodated thousands of shinobi. Ino waved to Kiba, Sakura beamed at Shikamaru, and Hinata blushed at Shino, their dates. Tenten on the other hand, didn't get asked by any guy, nor did she ask any.

Neji, who was near Tenten, didn't _know_ it was Tenten. He had a pretty good idea, yes, but it didn't look like her. She had her hair down.

"Hi Neji kun!" Tenten waved at her training mate.

"Hn." Neji gave a nod at her.

"Did you…um…come with anyone?" Tenten asked softly, scratching the back of her neck lightly.

"Hn? No." Neji responded blankly.

"Do you want to dance?" Tenten asked, flushing slightly. "But just as friends!" She quickly assured him.

Neji gave a slight nod, though he was slightly disappointed at what she added on, knowing his feelings for her were strong. He took her smooth ivory hand and led her out to the dance floor, keeping his left hand locked with her right, and his right hand on her waist. Tenten's left hand rested on his shoulder as light as a feather, as the two, and every other couple for that matter, danced slowly to 'What Hurts the Most.' Tenten couldn't see, but Neji was doing his best to not blush crazily….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: I have a bad habit. Writing extremely long oneshots….I need to make it shorter…I'll try…or at least more interesting…please review and tell me if this is worth reading! BTW, you can request a word in a comment/review, or PM. **NEXT RANDOM WORD: **Scoreboard…


	3. Scoreboard

Chibi: Hey

Chibi: Hey! Today's word is Scoreboard! So…I guess I have to write a fanfic about a scoreboard…oh great…anyways, this chapter is dedicated to…**ArticFox21 **for being the first reviewer!! Thank you so much!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten was slightly irritated at Lee. He had bought an extremely annoying item at the store a while ago. He never left it out of his sight. Ever. How can one, lifeless, practically useless object have her at her wits end? Lee had bought a scoreboard. What's even worse, he used it to keep track of _every _sparring session that Tenten _lost_ against Neji. It hadn't been intended that way. Lee was just keeping track of the scores. But Neji never lost, thus, Neji never got a little tally under his name.

You see, Lee actually had to minimize the space for Neji, since he needed more room for Tenten's tallies. That day, was the day that Tenten snapped. That day, was three months after Lee had bought it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten collapsed to the ground, Neji had just deflected all her weapons…again.

"Yosh! My eternal rival Neji! You have a grand total of zero losses! Tenten, you have a grand total of…over 5 trillion!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji's eyes widened slightly, but not at the big number, noooo, it was because he knew, right then and there, Tenten would beat up Lee.

"Lee!" Tenten screamed, scaring both Lee _and_ Neji. "You haven't even _owned_ that goddamned freaking board that long!" She clenched her fists in fury.

"Ah! A lovely point Tenten! But, I did not only count how many battles you have lost to my eternal rival, but I also counted how many weapons he _deflected_!" Lee seemed proud. Not for long.

"How can you even count that high?!" Tenten shrieked, making Neji cover his ears. "_I_ couldn't even count that high! And I'm the ones using the weapons!" her eyes had flames in them.

"Tenten! The youthful blossom of this tea-aaah!" Lee couldn't finish the sentence, because he had to shield himself…with…the scoreboard. Tenten had sent an array of lethal weapons at him, forcing him to cover himself, with the closest object, his scoreboard.

Neji smirked as he watched Lee yell at Tenten for breaking the scoreboard that had set her over the edge. He himself had gotten pretty damn sick of the scoreboard, but he never talked, therefore, he didn't complain. He had assumed that Tenten had just been too nice to say anything until today had set her over the edge. That's when he noticed things getting too out of hand. He saw Tenten taking multiple scrolls out, and Lee removing his weights, both furious at the other. Neji decided that now would be a good time to cut off this fight.

"Hn. Okay. Tenten. Lee. Stop." He stepped in between the two.

Tenten and Lee still charged at each other, ignoring Neji in the middle. Neji spun around quickly, gentle fisting both Lee, and Tenten to different tree's when they came within distance. Tenten stared at Neji in shock. Lee felt ashamed of himself.

"Tenten! Our youthful blossom! I am so sorry my scoreboard troubled you so!" Lee wailed. "For my punishment, I shall run 600 laps around Konoha!" his eyes sparkled with determination as he strapped on his weights and took off running.

Neji turned to Tenten, who wore a hurtful look in her eyes.

"Hn. What." Neji asked boredly. He didn't get a response from Tenten as she gathered her scrolls and began putting them away. "Hn. Tenten." Neji called out to her. Still, she didn't even look at him. Being the prodigy that he is, and how he's always gotten his way when it came to girls his age, he walked over to Tenten. "Hn. Tenten. Answer me."

Tenten looked him straight in the eyes, and that's when his own eyes widened in shock. She was _mad at him_. At him! What troubled him was why she was mad at him. He couldn't figure it out.

"Hn. Are you mad at me?" Neji asked, in shock. He watched her for a response.

"No Neji, I'm not mad at you! You're just the wonderful Hyuuga prodigy that gentle fisted his _only_ training partner into a tree!" Tenten replied sarcastically, picking up kunai's from the sparring.

"Tenten it was just a stupid scoreboard. You and Lee were going to get into a serious fight that I didn't want to have to put up with." Neji groaned.

"That stupid scoreboard reminded me EVERY DAY how I could _never_ win to someone at your expertise and level. When they organized the teams they organized it so they would be balanced, with an equal status. They didn't do that with _our_ team! How do I know that? They put you and Lee, two freakishly strong people, along with ME, a freakishly weak person! And I get reminded that EVERY FREAKING DAY OF MY LIFE NOW, by a stupid scoreboard!" Tenten vented, feeling tears well up in her chocolate brown eyes. She clenched her fists so hard she could feel them beginning to bleed, so she sat down at the trunk of a tree.

Neji absorbed just about everything the girl had said. "You're wrong Tenten." Neji mumbled calmly. "When we began, you were in the middle, and Lee was at the bottom, and you know that." He sighed, sitting down next to her.

Tenten pretended to ignore Neji while she actually listened to him.

"Tenten. Lee just progressed, leaving you, and me, in the dust. He's progressed much for a ninja who is incapable of using neither ninjutsu or genjutsu." Neji explained. "Plus, you know that Lee didn't mean to hurt you're feelings with the scoreboard, he just got excited." Neji pointed out.

Tenten looked Neji in the eyes. "That's the most you've said in the past three months." She mumbled.

"That's because I have no reason to talk. It takes time away from training. I actually am not in the mood for talking right now, or training for that matter." Neji explained to the brunette.

Tenten was slightly speechless. "Oh…you don't want to train today?" She was in complete and utter shock. She decided that if he didn't want to train, he must not want her around, so she stood. A cold, ivory hand reached up and grabbed her arm, as he stood up.

"I didn't say you had to leave." Neji's eyes met hers. What Tenten saw scared her, but not in a bad way. His eyes were soft. "I'm sorry I…." he couldn't believe he was apologizing for hitting her, though he didn't exactly have a logical reason to.

"It's okay Neji." Tenten smiled warmly, glancing down at his hand, which was slowly making its way to wrap around hers. Tenten felt her back up against the tree again, but this time, not with as much force. Plus, she knew without the tree, she would've collapsed by now, as Neji's lips had found his way to hers in a gentle and long lasting kiss. _Goddammit, I LOVE that scoreboard!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: I hope you enjoyed! Please try to take the time to review, and **THE NEXT RANDOM WORD IS: **Ice cream


	4. Fortune Teller

Chibi: Sorry this went out of order but I just had to put this tiny oneshot

Chibi: Sorry this went out of order but I just had to put this tiny oneshot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten and Neji found themselves across a new shop as Neji helped Tenten shop for spring clothing. The shop read 'Yamanaka fortune teller'. It was obvious to both that Ino was trying to get a bit more extra cash.

Neji glanced at Tenten. "Wanna see how lame she is?" Tenten asked, beaming.

"Hn." The two walked in, and sat down at a small circular table with a red table cloth and a crystal ball, seeing as there was no one else except for Ino in there.

"Hey guys!" Ino beamed, sitting behind the crystal ball. "Did you come to get your fortune told?"

"Uh…how much?" Tenten asked curiously.

"I'll do it for free for you guys." Ino waved her hand dismissively.

"Hn. Fine." Neji watched Ino as she ran her hands over the crystal, closing her eyes and chanting some nonsense that he had no interest in. His gaze met Tenten.

"I see…I see…" Ino began. "I…." she broke into a giggle fit.

"What? What is it?" Tenten asked, enchanted by this.

"I see you and Neji making out on Friday when he takes you back to his place." Ino winked at the couple.

Neji and Tenten both blushed profusely. "What?!"

Ino broke into even more giggles, and stood up. "I need some water." She disappeared into the back room.

Tenten and Neji exchanged awkward glances. "Do you think she told the truth?" Tenten asked softly.

What Neji responded was most un-Neji like in so many levels. "Fuck Friday. Want to come over now?" he smirked slightly.

Tenten was up in an instant. "Later Ino!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Sorry, really short, but I just got this random idea…and so I gave it to ya!


	5. Ice Cream

Chibi: I get bored easily, so I write you fanfics

Chibi: I get bored easily, so I write you fanfics! This one is about…ICE CREAM!!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji and Tenten sat down on the grass of the training fields, taking a break from the hot summer day, which was obviously not on their side, due to the mass amount of perspiration they were covered in.

"Neji kun." Tenten panted, absolutely exhausted from the work out. "I want ice cream."

Neji, was somewhat confused by her random outburst, and yet found himself intrigued by it as well. "Hn. Let's go get some." He stood up, and began walking.

Tenten rose quickly, catching up to Neji and the two headed over to the ice cream truck, parked nearby. Oddly enough, Naruto was the person running it. It's a wonder there's any ice cream left. Neji purchased two ice cream bars.

Neji and Tenten stepped inside the truck, despite Naruto's wishes, and sat down against the air conditioned little truck.

"Ooh. It's cold in here." Tenten closed her eyes in pleasure as the cold air hit her.

Neji smirked, and while she wasn't looking, dipped his hand into one of the containers of ice cream, and pulled out a handful of vanilla. "Hey Tenten?"

"Yeah?" Tenten didn't open her eyes, but a small smile crossed her face.

"Do you like vanilla ice cream?" Neji asked curiously.

Tenten was about to open her mouth to ask why, but found something freezing cold slapped onto her face. Something sticky and sweet smelling. She reached up and wiped the vanilla ice cream from her eyes, and then opened them. She stood up. "Neji Hyuuga! Why the hell did you just do that?" She reached into the nearest bucket, grabbing a handful of mint chocolate chip, and chucked it his way. He deflected it of course, and sent it right back at Tenten, only getting the palm of his hand sticky.

Tenten shrieked from getting hit by her own ammo, and grabbed another handful, leaping onto Neji and mashing the ice cream into his smooth brown locks.

"Tenten." Neji grabbed some more vanilla and mushed it into her hair as well, her buns sagging a bit from the cream covering it.

"Eww." Tenten took the entire vanilla ice cream bucket and stuck it onto Neji's head. In surprise, she watched Neji take the mint chocolate chip bucket and stick it on her head as well.

"Neji! Tenten! What the hell are you two doing?!" They heard the dobe's voice…it wasn't happy.

"We're…testing your ice cream!" Tenten spoke through the bucket. "To make sure it's not poisoned!"

"Hn." Neji hned in agreement.

"Aaargh! I'm gonna be killed I tell you!" Naruto wailed.

Tenten took the bucket off her head and handed it out to Naruto. "Comfort food?" she asked, grinning.

"I hate you two." Naruto's face went blank and he groaned even louder before shooing the couple out of the truck, and grabbing the bucket off of Neji's head.

"Well…I think we accomplished a lot today Neji. We trained. We got ice cream. And we nearly got Naruto fired. And along with all that, we're covered in nature's stickiest food." Tenten beamed as the two walked along to their water bottles in the sun.

Neji chuckled slightly, grabbing his water and unscrewing the cap. But instead of drinking it, he dumped all of it's contents onto Tenten.

"Neji!?" Tenten was in complete and utter shock. She grabbed her own water and dumped it onto Neji. The two broke out in laughter and finally managed to settle down on the grass.

"I'm sticky." Neji complained blankly.

"I wonder why." Tenten rolled her eyes, smirking.

Neji leaned in and quickly pecked her on the cheek, then licked his lips, tasting the mint chocolate chip that was on her. "Mmm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChibi: I have no idea what inspired me to write this….oh well…the next theme is….THE CHERRY BLOSSOM FESTIVAL!! I have no idea how I'll pull that one off though…


	6. Cherry Blossom Festival

Chibi: Today's chapter is dedicated to…Articfox21 who suggested the theme to be the Cherry Blossom Festival

Chibi: Today's chapter is dedicated to…**Articfox21 **who suggested the theme to be the Cherry Blossom Festival. It will be based off of the one that takes place in the US in Washington DC, but don't worry, I'll twist it into something special ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Neji and Tenten sparred that day, Neji noticed that something was on Tenten's mind. She was blocking attacks easily, but her eyes were sparkling, and she was smiling. As they stopped for what seemed the thirtieth break that day, he couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you so happy today?" He had risen an eyebrow.

"Neji." Tenten started, talking slowly to him, as if he was a four year old. "Tomorrow is the Konoha's Annual Cherry Blossom Festival!"

"Hn. What's so special about it?" Neji still wasn't even fazed by how she was so excited.

"I don't know Neji! It's just awesome! Whoa…it's really hot out…" Tenten sat down, her brown orbs sparkling with excitement. "All the girls are in beautiful kimonos, there are boat rides, special foods, made especially for the festival, there's the sakuras, it's just a very memorable and delightful experience. Why? Have you never been to it?"

"Hn. No. Hisashi never let me." Neji sighed. "It's time to resume training." He turned around to set his water bottle down, and when he turned back around to set himself in a battle stance, he had noticed that Tenten had taken off her pink shirt, to leave a black halter. His cheeks tinted a slight pink, but it faded just as quickly as it had come. "What are you thinking?" he asked, referring to her taking her shirt off.

"I'm thinking its 96 degree's outside, we're training, and I'm sweating my ass off. Tenten quickly re-did her drooping buns. "Neji, you're coming with me to the Cherry Blossom Festival, and that's that. You're going to enjoy being a teenager."

Neji sighed, and the two began to spar. No byukagon. No weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji sat at the Hyuuga manor, in his Hyuuga robes. Hinata approached him, in a violet kimono.

"Neji-nii-san…you've been waiting all day…may I as what for?" She asked timidly.

"Tenten. She said she wanted to accompany me to the Cherry Blossom Festival." Neji grumbled, thinking that Tenten had stood him up. What Hinata did next actually seemed to scare him. She broke into a giggle fit.

"Oh Neji! Don't you know? The festival doesn't start for another two _hours_!" Hinata covered her mouth in a lady like manor, so that Neji wouldn't see her as rude. "It's okay. I know for a fact Tenten chan would never stand you up. You have nothing to worry about!" She gave him a few pats on the back before walking down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang exactly two hours later. Neji tried to not look anxious, so he permitted one of the maids to answer the door. He heard three pairs of footsteps come down the hall. One was the maids. One had to be Tentens…who was the third? Hopefully not Lee. What if Tenten had gotten a date? Neji couldn't handle the pressure. As the steps turned the corner, his head shot in the direction. The maid, Tenten….and…_Uchiha, Sasuke?_

"Uchiha?" Neji seemed dumbfound and confused. _What does the Uchiha have that I don't?!_

"Oh!" He heard Hinata from down the hall, and a rushed set of footsteps, as his red cousin came into view. "Sasuke kun?" She turned the corner.

"Hinata chan." Neji did _not _like the way Sasuke was staring at his cousin. "Are you ready?"

"Oh." Hinata blushed again. "Yes." Sasuke linked arms with her. Good thing too. If he had reached out for her hand, he would find himself without one. The two left.

"Neji?" Neji had completely forgotten about his team mate for the moment. He looked over at her and realized how completely breath taking she looked. She had her hair back into a clip, not the usual buns, and she was dressed in a stunning pink kimono.

"Hn?" Neji replied, finding himself at a loss for words for once, instead of just choosing not to use them.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were going to rip off Uchiha, Sasuke's arm." Oh how right she was. Neji's eyes seemed to linger on her a little longer than they should have, because Tenten began to squirm. "Um. Why don't we get going now Neji?" Tenten suggested.

"Fine." Neji began walking towards the door, showing no signs of slowing down, and forcing Tenten to quicken her pace in order to keep up with him.

"Are you excited?" Tenten asked curiously, once they were outside, and in the direction of the marketplace, where most of the festival was taking place.

"Hn." Neji looked away from her, still slightly shocked at the appearance she sported. _Damn hormones._

Once the two finally made it to the marketplace, Neji was…still unsure about what made this festival so special. It pretty much consisted of…a lot of people in kimono's or robes. With a lot of food. A lot of loud music that gave him a headache. And a lot of girly sakura flowers scattered across the street.

Tenten on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled. She seemed to love the band that was playing live. She seemed to adore every one's kimono and robes. She seemed to love the odor the sakuras gave off. And she seemed to want to eat a hell of a lot of the food. She dragged him over to a little pastry stall. "Oh Neji! Aren't those the cutest little cakes EVER?!"

Neji glanced at the miniature cake Tenten seemed to be so excited about. It was a two layer vanilla cake, with strawberry filling, vanilla icing, and sugared sakura petals complimenting the top. He noticed Tenten beginning to walk away.

Tenten seemed to have lost Neji. Well…not lost…she had seen him a few seconds ago. Almost immediately, she found him next to her. "Where did you go?"

"No where." Neji lied, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down, slightly nervously.

"You okay Neji?" Tenten could sense something different about Neji, she just couldn't lay her finger on it yet.

"Hn. Fine. Let's go over here." He steered her towards the boat rides, which she didn't seem to complain to. Neji generously paid the ridiculous fee to rent the boat for an hour, and took Tenten down into a small row boat, which he rowed himself, into the middle of Konoha lake. By this time, it was fairly dark out, and Tenten was worried about how they'd find their way back to shore.

"Why are we all the way out here Neji?" Tenten asked. The boat was very small, and there were only two benches. The boat was so tiny, Tenten and Neji's legs brushed up against each other.

"Here Tenten." Neji leaned back slightly, and picked up something from the floor of the boat, and handed it to her. In a tiny Styrofoam box was the little cake Tenten had been eyeing earlier.

"Thank you Neji." Tenten smiled at her friend, and plucked the sugared petals first, eating them delicately, and offering some of the treat to him, though he declined, just watching her eat. When she was finished, she set the box aside, and wiped the corners of her mouth with her fingers. "Thank you Neji." She thanked again, blushing slightly.

Neji pulled something out of the pocket of his robe, and handed a velvet case to Tenten. "Take it."

Tenten accepted the box and opened it, gasping. Inside was a diamond tennis bracelet. "N-Neji…I can't accept it." she carefully closed the box and handed it back to her, but he wouldn't allow such thing.

A few loud bangs went off, and red and yellow lit up the sky. The couple realized that the fireworks had started. Neji opened the box, removed the bracelet, and took Tenten's left wrist, slipping the bracelet onto it. "Please."

"Neji I-" Tenten was about to protest. But never got the chance. That night, under the fireworks and moonlight, Tenten experience the best Cherry Blossom Festival Yet. That night, under the fireworks and moonlight, she got a boyfriend, Neji. That night, under the fireworks and moonlight, Neji kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Sorry for the cheesy lame ending, I felt like getting this out really soon….I hope you like it. **NEXT WORD: ** Fortune Cookie.


	7. WARNING: PERVERTED Apple Pie

Chibi: Okay, off track again, just had to write this before I forgot about it…

Chibi: Okay, off track again, just had to write this before I forgot about it…

**WARNING: **This chapter may be: perverted, stupid, and gross. If you feel that you won't be able to handle it, please don't read it. BTW, if you like apple pie, don't read this. Well, I still eat it…but don't blame me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji felt ringing in his ears. One certain flashback repeated itself OVER and OVER in his head.

_Neji was walking past Ichiraku's when he heard Kiba and Naruto cracking up about something. He, of course, had no idea, so he walked up to the dobe and crazy mutt, and asked…_

_"Hn. What's so funny?"_

_"Oh…Neji…" Kiba didn't seem too happy to see him. "Nothing. You don't want to know. Trust me."_

_"Now I do want to know. Tell me." Neji glared at the mutt._

_"Fine! Fine! But don't say we didn't warn you!" Naruto broke into laughter. "Okay, okay…so…these guys were at this camp right?"_

_"…Right…"_

_"And…okay, so one kid walks up to his counselor, and was like…what's a vagina feel like?" Naruto began laughing so hard, he couldn't finish._

_"So the counselor is like, warm apple pie ..." Kiba snickered, and the two ran off, leaving a very sick to his stomach Neji._

Neji felt like he was going to throw up, and Naruto and Kiba had told him that months ago.

"_Neji-nii-san... we're having apple pie tonight…would you like vanilla ice cream with yours?" Hinata timidly asked._

_Neji gave Hina a strange look, before bolting out of his room, to the nearest bathroom and promptly vomiting into the toilet._

Neji wondered if he was the shade of green yet. Then Tenten approached him. "Hey Neji!"

Neji smirked at his girlfriend, and took her into a gentle kiss, that deepened every moment. His hands had made it to her kunai pouch, and he felt a small circular tube. He pulled it out, wondering what it was. It was her lip gloss. He read the label, and broke away. "Were you wearing this…." He asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Yep." Tenten wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and nodded. She watched Neji throw the container back to her and run in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound. "Hm…maybe he doesn't like apple spice lip gloss?" Tenten wondered aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: I know. Poor Neji. Or. Ewww! How the hell could someone come up with that? Go ask my friends, they told me….sorry I just had to write this. No flames, only because I know you're dying to leave one….SORRY!! Okay…don't worry, I still eat apple pie; just don't let it bother you…yeah…so…next word, Fortune cookie. BTW there's probably not going to be anymore perverted ones…


	8. Fortune Cookie

Chibi: I hope it goes without saying that if you read the previous chapter, and didn't like it, I really am sorry, but it was slightly funny in a sick and perverted way

Chibi: I hope it goes without saying that if you read the previous chapter, and didn't like it, I really am sorry, but it was slightly funny in a sick and perverted way. But you don't want to talk about that. So let's move onto the fortune cookies. This will probably be a short one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji sat nervously at the table, the weapons mistress right across from him, digging into the Chinese cuisine he had taken her out for. As the bill arrived, and the fortune cookies were delivered, he glanced at the one dyed pink, and handed it to her. "Here Tenten."

Tenten accepted the cookie, popping the plastic wrapper, and removing the cookie from it. She broke it into two, slipped the paper out, and stared at its contents. She looked up at Neji, confused and surprised. She grinned and nodded at him, and as he slapped a 50 down on the table, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the restaurant, eating the cookie. Sakura, their waitress, wondered what had just happened and stared at the fortune left on the table. It read: Will you be my girlfriend? Sakura smiled, and cleaned the table, wondering what kind of mischief the two would get into that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Short and sweet eh? I hope you liked it! Wow. Two in one day…well…two short ones in one day…NEXT WORD: HONEY


	9. Honey

Chibi: YES

Chibi: YES! THREE REVIEWS! Sixteen reviews total. I'm so happy. So…today's word is honey. Sorry it's taken me so long, I finished ALL of my projects, only to start STAR and CAT/6 (California something something test) and get dubbed with 2 more reports.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji sat still, meditating, and today, he had forgotten to activate his byukagon, though he did it rarely while meditating. He found it a lot easier to find peace when he wasn't strained. He felt something layer itself on his long brown hair, and the corners of his lips tugged down. His eye shot open, and his hands went into his hair, as it felt something…sticky…gooey…all of the above. He pulled his hand back, and the sweet aroma of a concoction that he couldn't remember the name of filled the air.

Brown orbs met his lavender ones. "Neji? You…okay?" Tenten asked, curiously.

"No." Neji wasn't enjoying his sticky fingers. "What is on my hair?" he asked blankly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Tenten observed her friends head, before sticking a finger into the gooey substance and taking it out. She pressed her fingers together before looking up, and then back down at Neji's head. She broke into laugher. She licked her finger.

"What is it?" Neji growled.

"Honey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Okay, you know what? This one sucked. It did, I'll admit that. I couldn't think of anything good for honey….okay…next word…hair…please feel free to suggest anything…I have a hard time thinking up words…


	10. Hair Mystery

Chibi: I am not sure how frequently updates will be available

Chibi: I am not sure how frequently updates will be available. So…I'm sorry ahead of time. Also, if you are a KCA fan, please go to my profile and vote on the poll to see who Sakura and Temari end up with. Today's chapter is dedicated to: KuriousK8D and Temari-Sand Princess. They both recommended interesting ideas that both revolved around hair, so I will try to make this a long, good chapter.

**NEW STORY ALERT: **I swore I wouldn't. I did. But…I am coming out with a new story. It is called Super Nova, and it is based off of Twilight, though I'm trying to twist it into my own. It will be told from first person, and I will give you a paragraph of it here, the only story in which I will give a preview of Super Nova in, or if I do choose to preview it in any other story, it will be a completely different sneak peek.

Excerpt from Super Nova, chapter 1:

…_The plane ride was horrific. I was stuck in between a fat annoying kid, and a fat, anti-social kid. I shuddered at the thought, as I gathered my possessions, and exited the plane. Or tried to, for that matter. There was a huge 'road block' as about 50 people scrambled to get off of the plane, as if it would self destruct in 30 seconds and counting. I rolled my eyes at them, and then flushed, realizing I was doing the same thing. As I finally exited, I took a deep breath, seeing as I had been stuck with all that re-circulated air. I exited the gate, and walked down the long, old halls of the airport, maneuvering my way through people in a rush to get to their flight before it took off without them._

Time gap inbetween

_I headed upstairs for an early night…after all…tomorrow, would be my first day at Forks High School._

--

Neji and Tenten sat during their break, both staring down at the grass, finding it wonderfully interesting at the moment. Tenten was trying to figure out multiple ideas on how Neji kept his long hair so silky. Neji on the other hand, was trying to determine different strategies to pull out Tenten's hair ties and see her appearance with her chocolate waves down. He decided he would find out later that day. Tenten was determined to figure out what kind of shampoo Neji used, it was her mission.

"Let's play truth or dare." Neji was shocked at the request the weapons mistress had given to him, but agreed. Both mentally decided they wouldn't ask the questions they actually wanted the answers to until later on, when it wasn't quite as obvious.

"Hn. You can go first." Neji mumbled, crossing his legs.

"Okay. Truth or Dare." Tenten asked, beaming with excitement.

"Dare." Neji responded blankly, staring up at the sky for a moment.

"Okay, I dare you to ask out the girl you like." Tenten smirked, figuring it was probably Sakura or Ino.

"Hn." Neji got a somewhat embarrassed look on his face.

"What?" Tenten smirked at him.

"Hn. Will you go out with me?" Neji mumbled, glancing down at the grass.

Tenten blinked, and then blushed. "I answer that later…"

"Hn. Your turn…truth or dare." Neji grunted.

"Dare." Of course, Tenten always took a dare.

"Hn. I dare you to give me the answer truthfully." Neji gave her his special smirk.

Tenten's face heated up noticeably. "Yes."

Neji's cheeks tinted a pink, before he scratched the back of his neck.

Tenten blinked. "Truth or dare?" she asked, unable to keep in the question any longer.

"Dare." Neji mumbled, hoping for an actual dare, instead of a truth in the form of a dare.

"I dare you to reveal the secret to your shiny hair." Tenten smirked.

"Hn. These dares are too truth-like. I use Suave for Men's." He glanced away.

Tenten shrugged, knowing that Lee did too, for when he obtained his first bottle, made it clear to ALL of Konoha how wonderfully youthful the shampoo is. "Truth or dare." Neji's question brought Tenten out of her minor flashback.

"Dare. But only if you give me an actual dare. No truth stuff." Tenten smirked.

"Hn. Fine. I dare you to take your hair out of the buns." Neji smirked as Tenten's jaw dropped in horror.

"What?! Neji that's absoulutely-"

"It's your dare." Neji smirked. Tenten fidgeted.

She slowly brought her hand up to her left bun, and pulled the ribbon out, letting the left side of her hair cascade down her shoulders. She gave a sigh. Neji crawled over closer to her, before reaching over, and pulling out her right bun. He sat back and studied her changed features. Her hair had a bit of a wave to it, but was shiny. He hesitantly reached out, and stroked it, finding that the waves created a soft, angelic texture. It was only a moment before the kissing began.

--

Chibi: It wasn't that long…I apologize for that. I hope it was good though. Please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I have decided to reveal the word in the chapter it's in, not the chapter before, so that I can change it at will…

_Special Thanks to Last Chapters Reviewers:_

_Kannika_

_Articfox21_

_Temari-Sand Princess_

_Fierymaiden_

_KuriousK8D_

See you next time!


	11. Dim Sum:Part 1

Chibi: Yo

Chibi: Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. Aaanyways. This chapter has to do with what happens when Neji goes over to Tenten's, and is exposed to Chinese food.

--

Neji was running, pumping chakra into his legs. Early this morning, Sakura had arrived at the Hyuuga manor, to go shopping with Hinata. She also delivered a message from Tenten, stating that she urgently needed his presence at her house _immediately_. Of course, Neji had left before Sakura had even finished. He skid to a halt at her door, and knocked on it rapidly. "Tenten!" he banged, afraid of what the outcome might be. "I'm here!"

Tenten opened the doors, her eyes wide. There was a tint of white powder on one cheek, and a little smear on her forehead. She wore a red apron. "What's wrong Neji?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you need me here?" Neji asked, letting his heart keep up with him, as he narrowed his pale eyes at his team mate accusingly. He slowly crossed his arms.

"Well yeah but-"

"But what? Sakura said it was urgent." Neji reminded.

"I didn't expect you to come this early!" Tenten exclaimed. "The bau's aren't ready, and the rice just started cooking!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, dumbfounded what seemed like the first time in his life.

"What am I talking about? What are _you_ talking about?" Tenten was clearly confused now. She crossed her own arms, blowing up at a bang that had gotten in the line of her vision.

"Sakura said you needed me immediately, and that it was urgent." Neji stated blankly.

Tenten laughed. "You didn't listen to the whole thing, did you?" She asked, noticeably amused.

"Well…no…" Neji admitted sheepishly, finding Tenten's flooring fairly interesting at the moment.

This only made Tenten laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Neji wasn't as amused at this as she was.

"I told Sakura to tell you that it was urgent that you come by immediately after _twelve_ so that you could help test my food for when my aunt comes into town tomorrow!" Tenten collapsed into Neji from laughter.

Neji blinked, leading Tenten inside, and closing the door behind him. "So there's no crisis?" he clarified.

"Not unless the bau's burn." Tenten beamed, plopping down on the couch.

"What the hell is a bau?" Neji grumbled.

Tenten's eyes widened. "You don't know what a bau is?" Neji could tell she was going to go into an all out explanation. He gulped. "A bau is a steamed bun. Sometimes the Chinese fill them with meats or beans, and sometimes veggies for those non-carnivorous Asians. The ones I filled mine with, are barbecue pork, or cha siu. It tastes heavenly good." Tenten licked her lips, staring at the ceiling, and Neji _wanted_ to claim his with hers. Unfortunately, he has excellent self control, so he didn't.

"I also made rice conjee, or juk, a kind of rice porridge. I filled it with shrimp, pork, chicken, some thousand year old egg, and-"

"Thousand year old egg? Tenten, are you _trying_ to kill me?" Neji stated flatly.

"Huh? Oh. Neji, you silly goose!" Tenten whacked him on the shoulder. "Thousand year old egg is just a black egg. Perfectly healthy, perfectly _un_-spoiled." Tenten promised.

Neji blinked. "Oh…okay…what else?" he asked.

"Oh! Um…let's see. I made some rice noodle rolls with both pork and shrimp. Oh! I made some home made dan tat. It's basically an egg tart." Tenten paused to think of more.

"What is it with you Chinese and eggs?" Neji grumbled.

Tenten glared. "What is it with you Japanese and _sushi_?" she growled, but easily regained her cheeriness. "Of course fresh rice, some jin deui, its chewy dough with red bean paste inside, you would like that. Also some spring rolls, you eat those all the time, and turnip cake. But of course, what meal could be complete without potstickers?"

"Um…every meal." Neji replied flatly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I hope you had nothing to eat for breakfast Neji, Hyuuga, because as soon as the first dish cools, you're _eating_ it." Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"What am I going to do in the mean time?" Neji eyed her playfully.

Tenten's cheeks flushed, as she allowed his lips to claim hers in an aggressive manner.

--

Chibi: I'm thinking about making this into a two part section. Feel free to give me input.

**Thank you to last chapter's reviewers…**

_Kannika_

_Fierymaiden_

_Temari-Sand Princess_

_KuriousK8D_

_And_

_ArticFox21_

**Ja ne!**


	12. The Pool

Chibi: Hey all you people

Chibi: Hey all you people! Today's word is pool. This one might be short…

**Today's chapter is dedicated to…**_Kannika, who requested the word pool._

--

Tenten sat in a lounge chair, in a camo bikini, her hair in its usual buns, reading a magazine. It had been Gai sensei's turn to pick the 'Saturday Team Gai Hangout Spot' –he had also chosen the name- and he had chosen…the pool.

She felt a shadow over her magazine, and turned, to face Neji.

"Oh, hey Neji!" She noticed he was wearing white swim trunks, and her eyes wandered around his shirtless torso. Meanwhile, Neji himself was discreetly taking in all of her features as well.

He soon noticed that Tenten had been talking to him, while he was in la-la-land. "Hn?"

"I asked…are you going into the pool?" Tenten repeated, putting her magazine away.

"Hn. No." Neji replied.

"Oh…okay…" Tenten looked disappointed. She pulled out some sunscreen, and began applying it to her arms. "Why not?"

"I don't want to get wet." Neji was watching her apply the sunscreen, mildly interested.

"Oh…" Tenten held the bottle out to him. "Would you get some on my back? I can't reach."

Neji was in the least, thrilled. But he didn't show it. He grunted in reply, and grabbed the bottle, squirting the cold lotion on to his hands, and then rubbing it onto Tenten's back. He was enjoying this task.

When Neji finished, all too soon to Tenten's dismay, she stood up, and grabbed his wrist. "You're going in the pool." She managed to drag him over to the pool, before he stopped in his tracks.

"No." Neji shook his head stubbornly.

"Why not Ne-"

"NEJI!! MY YOUTHFUL COMRADE!" Out of…well, out of literally nowhere, Lee glomped Neji, with so much force, it took both males into the pool.

Tenten, wide eyed, stared, waiting for both to resurface. Neji was first. He was not pleased…AT ALL.

"Lee you idiot! I was trying to stay _out_ of the pool! Not _in_ it!" Neji was beginning to loose his temper.

--

Chibi: Okay, this is like, really short, I'm sorry, and YES I will make a part two to Dim Sum.

**Thanks to Last Chapters Reviewers:**

_KuriousK8D_

_Kannika_

_ArticFox21_

_Fireymaiden_


End file.
